Undertaker's Title Reign
by IAMIDY
Summary: He's back, and no one can stop him.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WWE OR THE WRESTLERS!**

**Prologue:**  
Every WWE fan since mid 2003 knows that Kane buried Undertaker alive at Survivor Series. This is my version of what happened after that, starting off at Raw a month before WrestleMania XX, with Kane dominating a number one contendership Battle Royal for the chance to face HHH at WrestleMania.

Here are the rosters at the time of the beginning of this fan-fic:

Raw:

Undertaker

HHH

Kane

Randy Orton

Mick Foley

The Rock

Goldberg

Shawn Michaels

Batista

Ric Flair

Eric Bischoff

Rosey

The Hurricane

Chris Jericho

Edge

Christian

Trish Stratus

Lita

Victoria

Matt Hardy

Smackdown:

Anyone else


	2. Week 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WWE OR THE WRESTLERS.**

The next week, three weeks before WrestleMania XX, Eric Bischoff made a main-event consisting of Undertaker and Kane in a No Disqualifications match. Kane, infuriated, told Eric Bischoff that if he lost, Eric would pay.

Later on in the show, Eric is seen in his office talking to HHH and Randy Orton. "Ok, you know the plan?" Eric asked. "I think we get it, but what's in it for us?" HHH asked. "One man out of the picture for WrestleMania," Eric replied. HHH and Randy smirked.

Kane's exploding entrance start was soon ended as a gong sounded right after Kane got onto the entrance ramp, and The Undertaker came up behind Kane and Atomic-Dropped him. They then traded punches until The Deadman Irish-Whipped Kane into the ring. Kane returned with a Big Boot, and the two took the fight to the outside again. Kane DDT'd 'Taker to the cold, hard, steel steps leaving Undertaker stunned. Kane lifted 'Taker into the ring, got into the ring with a steel chair, and put the steel chair around 'Taker's neck. As Kane was climbing up the turnbuckle, Undertaker took the chair off of his neck, and Kane jumped straight onto the chair as The Undertaker sat up! Kane used the chair to hit The Phenom in the back as he was getting up. The Undertaker was not affected by this and attacked Kane, choke-slamming him out of the ring! Big Evil then got piano wire and choked Kane with it. He rolled Kane into the ring and Tombstoned him, used his signature pin, and won.

Triple H, Randy Orton, and Eric Bischoff came out. Kane, in a stage of frustaration, grabbed HHH by the throat and almost choke-slammed him. Randy, however, dropkicked Kane in the back before the choke-slam was completed. HHH fell on his feet, caught Kane, and positioned him for a Pedigree. Kane lifted HHH over his head and the ropes to the arena floor. Randy tried to RKO Kane, but The Big Red Machine was too strong for Randy in his mental state. Kane chokeslammed Randy, then ran after Bischoff, who was out of the ring. Kane chased Bischoff to the entrance stage, and got a hold on him. Kane tombstoned Eric, and decided to chokeslam him over the edge of the stage through 5 tables. Kane turned around, laughing, when HHH ran and kicked Kane in the gut. The Game Pedigree'd Kane on the steel steps, and then knocked him off the stage onto electrical wires with a sledgehammer.


	3. Week 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WWE OR THE WRESTLERS!**

The next week, three weeks before WrestleMania XX, Eric Bischoff made a main-event consisting of Undertaker and Kane in a No Disqualifications match. Kane, infuriated, told Eric Bischoff that if he lost, Eric would pay.

Later on in the show, Eric is seen in his office talking to HHH and Randy Orton. "Ok, you know the plan?" Eric asked. "I think we get it, but what's in it for us?" HHH asked. "One man out of the picture for WrestleMania," Eric replied. HHH and Randy smirked.

Kane's exploding entrance start was soon ended as a gong sounded right after Kane got onto the entrance ramp, and The Undertaker came up behind Kane and Atomic-Dropped him. They then traded punches until The Deadman Irish-Whipped Kane into the ring. Kane returned with a Big Boot, and the two took the fight to the outside again. Kane DDT'd 'Taker to the cold, hard, steel steps leaving Undertaker stunned. Kane lifted 'Taker into the ring, got into the ring with a steel chair, and put the steel chair around 'Taker's neck. As Kane was climbing up the turnbuckle, Undertaker took the chair off of his neck, and Kane jumped straight onto the chair as The Undertaker sat up! Kane used the chair to hit The Phenom in the back as he was getting up. The Undertaker was not affected by this and attacked Kane, choke-slamming him out of the ring! Big Evil then got piano wire and choked Kane with it. He rolled Kane into the ring and Tombstoned him, used his signature pin, and won.

Triple H, Randy Orton, and Eric Bischoff came out. Kane, in a mental stage of frustaration, grabbed HHH by the throat and almost choke-slammed him. Randy, however, dropkicked Kane in the back before the choke-slam was completed. HHH fell on his feet, caught Kane, and positioned him for a Pedigree. Kane lifted HHH over his head and the ropes to the arena floor. Randy tried to RKO Kane, but The Big Red Machine was too strong for Randy in his metal state. Kane chokeslammed Randy, then ran after Bischoff, who was out of the ring. Kane chased Bischoff to the entrance stage, and got a hold on him. Kane tombstoned Eric, and decided to chokeslam him over the edge of the stage through 5 tables. Kane turned around, laughing, when HHH ran and kicked Kane in the gut. The Game Pedigree'd Kane on the steel steps, and then knocked him off the stage onto electrical wires with a sledgehammer.


	4. Week 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WWE OR THE WRESTLERS!**

**A/N: **Sorry for the shortness of this one and others! They get longer, eventually.

Two weeks away from WrestleMania, with Eric not able to make it to Raw due the choke-slam delivered by Kane, Mr. McMahon made a match: Kane vs. HHH and Randy Orton.

The match started with Randy vs. Kane. Kane made the first move, delivering an upper thrust to the younger superstar. Randy retaliated quickly, though, and responded with a poke in the eyes, followed by a dropkick to the face. Randy bounded against the ropes and went shooting across the ring, towards Kane. Kane big booted Randy, though, and climbed up to the top turnbuckle. Randy got up, and Kane jumped, attempting a flying lariat. Randy dived out of the way, though, and tagged HHH. HHH smashed his knee into Kane's face, and irish-whipped him into the turnbuckle closest to Randy. Randy then held put Kane in a headlock, while HHH argued with the referee. HHH then ran and slammed into Kane. Kane crumpled to the floor. HHH picked him up, and started to kick him in the gut. Kane, however, grabbed HHH by the throat, and chokeslammed him. Randy jumped into the ring, and also got chokeslammed. Kane then covered HHH for the three count.

As Kane was celebrating, the lights went out. A gong sounded, and the lights came back on. Kane had a confused look on his face. Kane turned around and was immeadiatly chokeslammed. Undertaker attacked every thing in sight that was a WWE superstar. HHH, Randy Orton, and Kane were all down on the ground, nearing blackouts as other superstars ran to the ring to break it up. 'Taker fought the crowd of superstars off at first, but was overpowered once he had fought for a while. The WWE Raw superstars looked at the carnage from the battle. It had taken three chair-shots to the head, and a lead pipe to the back to bring Big Evil down. As the other superstars walked backstage, The Phenom sat up. He walked to the ropes and rolled up his eyes, ending Raw.


	5. Week 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WWE OR THE WRESTLERS!**

"Yeah, yeah, ok. Ok, ok, talk to you later," Eric was in his office, talking on is cell phone when Kane barged in. "Eric," Kane said as he held Eric by his collar, "I want a match with HHH tonight." "I'm afraid I can't do that," Eric replied. "However, I can make a tag-team match with HHH and Randy Orton facing off with you and...Lita for a shot at the tag-team gold the night after WrestleMania." "Don't screw with me, Eric. I know what you're doing. Give me a better partner, or...," Kane pulled a lighter out of his pocket,"you might not make it to WrestleMania." "Ok, uh, The Rock," Eric replied. "That's better," Kane said.

Later in the show, Eric Bishcoff is seen talking with Evolution. "Yeah, he's partnered with The Rock, but The Rock's in Holllywood right now," Eric told them. Evolution started laughing. "That's good that he's in Hollywood, 'cause if he was here, I'd have to turn you into a pulp," HHH said, with full malice in his voice.

The match was about to begin, and Kane, HHH, and Randy Orton were in the ring when Eric came out. "Kane, I'm sorry, but The Rock isn't here tonight. Would you still like Lita as a partner?" Kane rolled out of the ring and ran after Bischoff. "Now, boys!" Eric yelled. Ric Flair backed out of he entrance curtain and Batista's head and shoulder was seen on the floor. Eric turned around, and saw the his body just as The Undertaker walked out onto the entrance ramp. Eric turned around and found himself face to face with Kane. Big Evil chokeslammed Ric. Kane turned to run towards the ring, as 'Taker was getting in it. Randy ran towards The Deadman, and got chokeslammed. HHH waited for Kane. Kane got in, and HHH knee'd him in the stomach. Undertaker ran over and choked HHH, as Kane grabbed for his throat, too. They delivered a double-chokeslam to HHH, and both pinned him, winning the match.


	6. Week 5

WrestleMania, supposedly the greatest stage of them all. But people at the Madison Square Garden or watching WrestleMania XX on Pay-Per-View knew that only one man would prevail in the main event, a fatal-four way match between Randy Orton, HHH, Kane, and the Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship. Only one championship had changed hands that night. Rey Mysterio had won a sixteen-man battle royal for the Cruiserweight championship. Fire exploded from the entrance ramp, and Kane came out. He went to the ring, raised his arms, and brought them down, making fire come out of the ring posts. HHH came out next, holding his title. Randy Orton came to thousands of boos. Everyone waited for the Undertaker's music to come on, but it never did.

Instead, Eric Bischoff came out, claiming that the Undertaker was not going to show up, for reasons unknown. "Now," he said," the original fatal-four way match is going to be a-" Just then, the lights went out, and a gong was heard. The lights came back on, and Undertaker was in the ring, behind everyone. Eric saw him first, and ran. Every one in the ring turned around and got out of the ring. As soon as HHH and Orton were out, they went after each other and started fighting. Undertaker waited, hoping there would be a triple count-out and he would get the win. But then he realized he would not get the title unless he won by pin-fall or submission. He got out of the ring and irish-whipped Kane into the ring apron. He then threw him in the ring.

Randy Orton and HHH were still brawling outside the ring and, even though the count had restarted, they were counted out. "The winners of this match due to double count-out are Kane and The Undertaker. HHH is still, however, the champion," the announcer said. Just then, Mr. McMahon came out. "There can't be a tie. The match is now a one-on-one match between Undertaker and Kane." Undertaker instantly irish-whipped Kane into the turnbuckle. He then punched Kane. They fought for a while until Kane made a comeback by delivering a chokeslam to Undertaker. He waited for Undertaker to get up , and then he tombstoned him. Undertaker sat right up and delivered Old-School to Kane. Afterward, he delivered a chokeslam and tombstone to Kane, but before 'Taker could pin him, HHH attacked the referee from behind. Undertaker ran towards HHH and clotheslined him over the ropes into Randy Orton. He then picked up the referee and dropped him right next to Kane, then pinned Kane, winning the title.


	7. Week 6

"Taker! Taker!" the fans screamed. Mr. McMahon came out. "This is a very special Raw, and not only because we have a new champion, but also because tonight, we have both the Raw and Smackdown! rosters in the locker room for an inter-promotional draft! Now, if Eric Bischoff could please come to the ring, I have another major announcement to make, but I need you present," said Mr. McMahon. Eric Bischoff came out. " Eric, Stone Cold Steve Austin is being reinstated on the Raw roster. But," Mr. McMahon said as he saw Eric look disappointed, "that means he is also on the draft roster!" Eric's face brightened when he heard this.

"Paul Heyman could you come out here? We need you present to start the draft."

Paul came, and he brought with him a basket with tiny white balls in it. "Eric," he said, "you're delaying us by not having one of these," he said, pointing at the basket."

"Oh I have one," Eric said, waving for something, and HHH brought out a basket. "I'm going to be generous and let you go first," he said obviously hoping Stone Cold would be the first pick. Paul pulled out a ball. "Stone Cold," he said, and the crowd went wild.

Stone Cold came out and went straight up to Eric, who looked very happy up until then. "Eric, I had the feeling I'd be jumping shows tonight, so I got you a present," Stone Cold said. He then stunned Eric and gave the crowd the bird.

Mr. McMahon got the first ball for Raw."JBL," is all he said. JBL came out. "I quit," he said, and left.

Paul Heyman gloated at the now conscious Eric Bischoff."JBL's gone, Eric. What are you going to do now?"

"Get on with the draft, I don't care about JBL," Eric replied.

"Alright, then," said Paul. He drew a ball from the basket. "You just lost a person who could be a valuable asset in the future."

"Who?" asked Eric.

"Randy Orton."

Eric was outraged. "I quit this draft!" he yelled.

"Fine, but I'll draw one more ball." Paul drew a ball and read the name. "Undertaker!" he exclaimed. Eric, halfway down the entrance ramp, didn't hear Paul, but he heard gongs sound and seemed glued to the spot as The Undertaker walked down the aisle, surrounded by druids. Eric was able to move out of the way of The Undertaker, but a druid grasped him around the throat and threw him into the crowd.

As Undertaker entered the ring, everyone noticed he did not have a belt on. Undertaker knelt down, and stuck out his arms and tongue. As he did this a belt descended from the ceiling. It's center plate was platinum, as were the side ones, and had a picture of Undertaker sticking out his hand over a coffin. Engraved in it were the words World Heavyweight Champion, and, Undertaker. The side plates were pictures of the Undertaker's symbol.

"What a surprise, I never thought a title holder would switch shows," said Jerry "The King" Lawler. "Well neither did I, but it has happened. Good night," said J.R.


	8. Week 7

"Welcome to Smackdown, I'm Micheal Cole with Tazz at ringside. And what a show we have for you tonight, with a three new champions in the aftermath of WrestleMania XX," Micheal Cole said."Yeah, I mean, Chris Benoit is the WWE champion, Rey Mysterio is the new Cruiserweight champion, and, newly acquired from the draft, The Undertaker, is the World Heavyweight champion," exclaimed Tazz.

Just then the general manager of Smackdown, Paul Heyman, came out. "After the draft, Eric Bischoff sent me an e-mail asking for a trade, and I accepted. I'd like you to meet one of the newest members of Smackdown! HHH's music stated playing, and HHH came out to the ring. "I have no problem coming to Smackdown!. You see, I have waited for a show change for a long time, hoping I would get the chance to become the WWE champion once again. Now that is-" The Rock's music started, and he came to the ring."HHH thinks he get a title shot before the Great One, the Rock?" inquired the Rock." You're da-" is all HHH got out of his mouth before the Rock said, "It doesn't matter what you think. The Rock left this business to be in a movie, and, now that the Rock's back, he deserves a title shot.""I can solve this problem," Paul Heyman said. "We'll have a No-Disqualifications match between you, HHH, and you, Rock, for a spot at Judgment Day to face Undertaker and Chris Benoit for the WWE championship and the Heavyweight championship. The match starts now." Paul Heyman left the ring.

HHH and the Rock traded punches, hit each other with weapons, and spit in each others faces, but, when HHH set up the Rock for the Pedigree, Undertaker appeared out of no where and chokeslammed HHH, giving the Rock the victory.


	9. Week 8

"I've been screwed with too many times! I want Undertaker out here right now!" HHH exclaimed. As he paced around the ring, the lights went out, and gongs sounded. Blue light and fog was all over the arena as the organ started playing. The Undertaker walked down the ramp, turned left, and stopped in front of the steps to the ring. Gongs started playing again as Undertaker spread out his jacket and walked up the steps, stopping at the turnbuckle. He raised his arms and rolled his eyes as the lights turned white again.

Undertaker got in the ring and got a microphone. "You've been screwed with?" he asked in his low voice."HHH, I've been in this business 14 years. You want to talk about being screwed with? In 2003 Mr. McMahon screwed with me once to often, costing me my fifth title reign. He payed for it in a buried alive match."

"You lost that match,"HHH interrupted.

"I know. If my brother Kane hadn't interfered, though, I would have won. Mr. McMahon is still having nightmares about that night, the night he almost lost his life, even if he acts like he doesn't. But he screwed with me way too much before that, giving me the bird every time I turned my back, turning the Ministry of Darkness into the Corporate Ministry. He paid for it all, HHH. If you want a fight with me, you have one. A non-title Falls Count Anywhere match. Tonight, you will rest...in...peace...," Undertaker said.

The match started with HHH hitting Undertaker on the head with a sledgehammer backstage, bringing a referee with him. HHH quickly pinned Undertaker, but he kicked out at the two count. HHH allowed Undertaker to get up, but then attacked him ferociously, ramming 'Taker into the wall and closing a garage door on his body, then pinning him, but Undertaker still kicked out. HHH kept beating up 'Taker until they got into the parking lot. HHH dragged Undertaker to a car and lifted him onto the top. He then got on top of the car and Pedigreed 'Taker. Before he could pin him, however, a man came out of nowhere and pounded HHH with the revised title.

"That's...that's Paul Bearer, Tazz!" exclaimed Micheal Cole.

HHH slowly got up as Paul went to hit him with the belt again, and kneed Paul in the stomach. As he set Paul up for the Pedigree, Undertaker sat up, HHH saw him, and let go of Bearer. By now, Undertaker was on his feet and he chased after HHH, who was running away.

HHH burst through the curtain and ran into the ring. He was tired and tripped over his own two feet. Undertaker ran into the ring and blasted HHH with the belt, which he picked up as he was getting up. HHH got up and was tombstoned. Paul Bearer ran to the ring with an urn. Undertaker knelt down and gestured to it, holding his belt.


	10. AN

In order for readers to understand what happens (no, I'm not saying you're stupid) in this volume (or chapter, whichever you prefer), I need to give you information about what has happened outside of the Undertaker's world. at WrestleMania XX, Chris Benoit won his shot at the WWE Championship. After the draft, Mr. McMahon, traded Shawn Michaels to Smackdown, and Farooq to Raw. Shawn challenged Chris for the WWE Championship, and won. Eddie Guerrero became the number one contender


	11. Week 9

"With HHH out of the picture, my client The Undertaker is ready to take on a new challenger. Tonight, I have decided to invite anyone who thinks they can beat the Undertaker for the World Heavyweight championship in a Hardcore match to fight him. The rules will be harcore rules, with a time limit of 15 minutes and he title can change at any time any number of times during the match," Paul Bearer stated in an interview with Todd Grisham.

"Wow, that's gonna be a huge match Cole!' exclaimed Tazz.

"I know, and what's more, we only know of one competitor, and that's The Undertaker. There could be the entire Smackdown roster going against him," said Micheal Cole.

Later on that night, Ultimo Dragon, Rey Mysterio, Eddie Guerrero, John Cena, Big Show, Randy Orton, Chris Benoit, Stone Cold, and Ric Flair all made their way to the ring to answer the challenge. Suddenly, the lights went out. when the lights came back on, a casket was in the ring. Stone Cold opened the door without caution, and found a pile of ashes and The Undertaker's urn. The lights then went out again, and flames burst from the entrance stage as Kane's music started playing. The crowd was in shock. Before Kane could get to the ring, however, the lights went out again, and a gong sounded through the arena. When the lights came back on, Undertaker had Kane by the neck. As Big Evil lifted Kane up for the chokeslam, the crowd erupted into cheers. In the ring, Ric Flair and Randy Orton attacked Eddie Guerrero and Rey Mysterio. the clock was at 14:01.

The Undertaker wasted no time getting in the ring. He made John Cena his first target. He big-booted John Cena to the outside. As The Deadman got out of the ring, John Cena grabbed his United States title belt, won at WrestleMania, and blasted 'Taker with it. He then made the cover. The referee got to the count of two, Death kicked out and sat up. The clock showed 12:43.

Meanwhile, Eddie and Rey fought against Randy and Ric. Ric had just poked Rey in the eyes when Eddie drop-kicked Ric. Randy then R.K.O.'d Eddie, leaving just Rey and Randy to square off.

Big Show went after Chris Benoit. Chris went to the outside and ran backstage. Big Show followed.

Cena, amazed that anyone could be blasted with a belt and then kick out of a pinfall, ran from Undertaker, but acidentally crashed into Big Show, who was chasing Chris. Big Show ignored Cena and kept walking. Cena, however, was distracted by this and did not notice that The Undertaker was behind him. But when Kane sat up and went after who appeared to be Cena, Cena ran the other way, right into 'Taker. The Phenom pushed Cena out of the way and tombstoned Kane. He then covered him for a pinfall. The distraction was enough for Cena. As soon as 'Taker was up, Cena picked him up and FU'd him. the clock was at 9:08

Randy Orton had been in control of Rey Mysterio during this time, and suddenly, Eddie attacked Randy from behind with a chair. Eddie hit Randy a few times, and then went to the outside. He looke under the ring and grabbed a peice of barbed wire. He wrapped it around the chair and got back in the ring. Eddie then continued to assault Randy with the barb-wired chair. Randy was lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. The time was at 7:59 Cena pinned Big Evil, but to no avail. The Undertaker once again sat up, and Cena wasted no time attacking 'Taker with a clothesline, but The Phenom dodged it. He then picked up Cena and smashed Cena's shoulder into the turnbuckle. As Cena crumpled to the floor, Ric attacked 'Taker. The Deadman chokeslammed the Nature Boy, picked up Cena, and gave him the Last Ride. Cena's body was limp, as was Ric's. The time was 4:01 Rey Mysterio 619'd Randy, and turned to see Eddie chokeslammed by Big Evil. Rey attemted the West Coast Pop, but missed because Undertaker moved. When Rey turned around, he was caught in a choke. He kicked 'Taker, escaping a chokeslam, and set him up for a 619. Rey 619'd 'Taker and jumped for the West Coast Pop. He was kicked in the chest, however, as The Phenom got a foot up in the air. The time was at 2:37. Everybody was out of the match physically. Everyone except Big Show, who came rushing to the ring. He then lifted up Udertaker and put him in the position for a chokeslam, but 'Taker kicked out of the set up. He then put Big Show in the position for a chokeslam, and chokeslammed him. The Undertaker was laying on the ground when Eddie hit a Frog Splash out of nowhere. Eddie covered him, and the referee counted, "One, two-". A loud buzzer sounded through the arena. The time had expired. Undertaker got up and grabbed his belt, staring at the carnage of bodies in and out of the ring. A man got in the ring behind the Undertaker. as Big Evil turned around, the man super kicked him. "That's Shawn Michaels, Cole!" exclaimed Tazz as Shawn stood over the body of The Undertaker.


	12. Week 10

"Welcome to Anaheim, California for another edition of Smackdown," Micheal Cole said, opening Smackdown. Micheal turned to face Tazz. "You know Tazz, I'm still shocked by the hardcore match that took place last week."

"Yeah, I mean, that was a brutal match, bodies were flying everywhere," Tazz replied.

"Well, let's take a look at last week's fifteen minute hardcore match for the World Heavyweight Championship."

_A video is shown on the titantron that shows the highlights of the match, including the superkick Shawn Michaels gave to the Undertaker._

"Let's take a look at the post-Smackdown events, as well," Tazz said.

_Another video is shown, this one starting with the Undertaker sitting up and staring at Shawn Michaels with hatred in his eyes. Then a man screamed "Medic!" and the video changed to a scene that started with Paul Heyman screaming for a medic, not wanting to lose one of his top superstars, as Chris Benoit lay on the ground in a pool of his own blood. _

"We have been informed that Chris is ok and will recover," Micheal said.

"Mr. Heyman, I want a rematch tonight against the Undertaker for the World Heavyweight Championship!" Eddie Guerrero yelled.

"I'm sorry Eddie, but I can't do that; a rematch would mean every superstar would have to compete, which can't happen due to Chris Benoit's injuries," Paul Heyman replied.

"Well, can I have a match with every superstar able to wrestle today that was in that match for a shot at the championship?" Eddie asked, trying hard not to yell again.

"No. You can have a match with everybody in that match except Undertaker and Big Show. The Undertaker isn't in there for obvious reasons, and Big Show is the prime suspect of the attack on Chris, which is why--"

"You know what, Paul, I want that match next week. Tonight, I want a match against Big Show."

"I can't do that, as Big Show is being questioned by the authorities and will not be here tonight."

"All right Paul, the number one contendership is still on?" Eddie asked.

"Yes," Paul replied.

**LATER**

"I'm here with Paul Bearer," Todd Grisham said, about to conduct an interview with Paul Bearer. "Paul, what are your thoughts on Shawn Michael's attack on the Undertaker last week?"

"I have no doubt Shawn Michaels will pay. In fact, I just got out of Mr. Heyman's office, an he has granted Undertaker a match with Shawn tonight."

"Wow, is the match for a championship?" Todd asked.

"No, no, it is not a championship match. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to tell my client the news."

"Well, Cole, I can't wait for that match between Undertaker and Shawn Michaels," Tazz said.

"Neither can I, but right now we've got this match to determine the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship about to start," Micheal replied. Eddie was just getting off the turnbuckle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have just been informed that the following match is an over the top rope battle-royal," the ring announcer said. As the ring announcer got out of the ring, the referee signaled for the time keeper to ring the bell.

Eddie immediately went after Ric Flair, dropkicking him into the turnbuckle, as Rey toe kicked Randy Orton. Stone Cold irish-whipped John Cena into a corner and kicked him in the gut, until Cena elbowed Stone Cold in the ribs. Randy, who had clotheslined Rey, rolled under the bottom rope to the outside. Kane followed, and started to assault Randy with punches, clotheslines, and a big-boot to the face. Eddie threw Ric over the top rope, crashing him in to Randy. Kane picked up both Randy and Ric and double choke-slammed them. Rey ran and 619'd Stone Cold, who had been dropkicked into the second rope by John. Rey then attempted the West Coast Pop, but Stone Cold caught him. Rey flipped Stone Cold over the top rope, and crawled back in without touching the floor. Eddie was on Cena's shoulders; Cena had set him up for the FU. Rey dropkicked Cena in the stomach, and Eddie fell to the ground. Kane had brought Randy in the ring and eliminated him. Kane picked up Rey and tried to chokeslam him, but Rey struggled too much. Rey swung himself and kicked right into the armpit of Kane's right arm. Kane dropped Rey, and Rey dropkicked Kane in the head, sending him over the top rope. John, who had managed to suplex Eddie, snuck behind Rey and sent him over the top rope. Eddie got up, and tried to send John over the top rope, but John fought Eddie off. Eddie reversed a suplex attempt and suplexed John outside the ring. Rey jumped in to celebrate the victory.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the WWE Championship," the ring announcer said.

"What? I thought this match wasn't for the WWE title!" Tazz said as Shawn Michaels made his way to the ring.

"Let me explain something, Undertaker," Shawn said, "I am not afraid to defend my championship, unlike you, 'cause the Heartbreak Kid always wins. I am not going to bac--"A gong sounded through the arena, cutting off Shawn. A single druid walked to the ring, carrying a torch. Lightning struck on both sides of the druid. The Undertaker's music started to play as The Deadman mad his way down the aisle, accompanied by Paul Bearer. Big Evil got into the ring and took off his hat and jacket.

The Undertaker and Shawn Michaels circled around each other, and met up in the middle, trying to out- power each other. Shawn irish-whipped 'Taker into a turnbuckle and ran towards him, but The Phenom moved, and Shawn flew to the outside. The Deadman got out of the ring and slammed Shawn into the turnbuckle pole. Shawn crumpled to the floor. The Undertaker set Shawn on the apron and attempted a leg drop, knocking Shawn to the floor. 'Taker got into the ring, breaking the count out, which was at 6. He rolled back out and ran towards HBK. Shawn clotheslined Undertaker, and rolled back in the ring, Big Evil in close pursuit. Undertaker ran towards Shawn, but HBK was able to jump out of the way. 'Taker then tried to clothesline Shawn Michaels into the turnbuckle, but Shawn reversed it and the Deadman ended up being clotheslined, then splashed. Shawn started to punch Undertaker in the face. The Phenom took one of The Showstopper's arms and flipped him over. He then did another leg drop, but Shawn got up and suplexed Undertaker twice, then body slammed him, both of them laying on the ground as a result.

"One. Two. Three…"the referee started counting. Undertaker slowly stood up. Shawn was still laying on the ground, and as 'Taker lifted him up, Shawn tried to fight Undertaker off, but The Phenom shoved Shawn's head into a turnbuckle. The Deadman walked away. Halfway across the ring, he turned round and ran. Shawn hit a superkick on 'Taker from out of nowhere. Both were down again. "One, two, three, four, five, six," the referee counted. Shawn jumped up, and got up on the top rope. He attempted an elbow drop off, but Undertaker moved out of the way and got up. The Deadman chokeslammed Shawn Michaels, and covered him. "One, Two, Thr--" Shawn Michaels kicked out. As Undertaker got up, Big Show ran through the crowd and got into the ring. He chokeslammed Undertaker, and Eddie Guerrero ran out to the ring. Eddie did the Three Amigos to Big Show, then Frog Splashed him. The referee called for the bell for a no contest, while Big Show rolled out of the ring. Shawn super kicked Eddie, and Undertaker got up and tombstoned Shawn. Undertaker then turned on the referee, Last Riding him in frustration from not winning the WWE Championship. Medics came out to aid the referee. Shawn managed to get up and superkick 'Taker from behind. Undertaker was sprawled out on the ring canvas.

Undertaker sat up. Shawn slid out of the ring, and started taunting The Deadman. 'Taker started to get out of the ring, when HHH slammed a sledgehammer into the back of The Phenom's head. HBK ran back to the ring and teamed up with Hunter against 'Taker. Eddie jumped into the ring and attacked Shawn, as Undertaker mounted a comeback against HHH. 'Taker chokeslammed HHH, and went to help Eddie, who was about to be super kicked again. Big Show got back in the ring and big-booted 'Taker, then chokeslammed Eddie, who had stumbled into Show after being super kicked. HHH, HBK, and the Big Show all got out of the ring, as Paul Heyman ran out on the entrance ramp. "Hey! Quit it! Big Show, I have had enough with you. Therefore, I, as General Manager of Smackdown, am going to put you in a match with HBK and Hunter Hearst Hemsley against the Undertaker, Eddie Guerrero, and two mystery partners of their choosing," Paul said, as 'Taker slowly started to sit up again. "But that's not all," he continued, "This match is going to be a buried alive match, and the winners will be in a match for the WWE or World Heavyweight championship, depending on the loosing team. Oh, and it starts now!"

Big Show got into the ring as HBK and HHH got onto the apron. 'Taker and Eddie looked each other, then Eddie got a microphone. "Ese' I got a partner for us," he said to the Deadman. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, the Cruiserweight champion of the world, Rey Mysterio!" Eddie called out.

Rey came down to the ring. the ring. Undertaker stood for a moment, as Eddie started laughing, not believing 'Taker had a partner.. Then the lights went out. When the lights came back on, an unknown wrestler was in the ring. Undertaker got onto the apron and prompted Eddie and Rey to do the same. The unknown attempted to spear Big Show from behind, and succeeded, as Show was talking to HBK. He then put Big Show in an arm-bar. Big Show rolled over, but the unknown would not let go. Show finally got a hold on the bottom rope. The unknown got up, and tagged Rey. Rey ran and dropkicked Big Show in the stomach. Big Show doubled over, and Rey rebounded against the ropes and DDT'd Big Show. Rey then did a leg drop and tagged Undertaker. Undertaker big-booted Show, but he stumbled into a blind tag by HHH. HHH ran and kneed 'Taker in the gut. He then attempted a Pedigree. He succeeded, and pinned the Deadman. The Phenom kicked out at the two count, and started to get up. HHH tried to clothesline 'Taker, but Big Evil caught him and chokeslammed him. The Deadman ran and big booted HBK and Big Show to the floor, then tombstoned HHH. Before he could cover , fire exploded from the turnbuckle tops, and Kane ran down to the ring. Undertaker, caught by surprise, was chokeslammed. Rey ran and got a big boot to the face. Eddie was thrown out of the ring, and HHH was clotheslined out. All that remained standing were Kane and the unknown. The unknown slowly circled Kane, before Kane ran and delivered an upper thrust. It didn't affect the unknown, though, and he retaliated with a suplex. The unknown stood up, and leg dropped Kane. Kane slowly got up, and the unknown ran and wrapped his arms around the neck of Kane, then threw him over the unknown's shoulder. The lights then went out. When they came back on, the unknown was nowhere in sight.

"What the hell just happened, Cole?" Tazz asked as Smackdown went off the air.


	13. Week 11

"Paul, I want a match with Kane tonight!" Eddie yelled. "Eddie, calm down. I have a big announcement to make tonight that involves the attack last week. Now, you have a match coming up with The Undertaker coming up for the World Heavyweight championship." Eddie looked at Paul Heyman, then ran out of the room. "The following match is scheduled for one fall and is for the World Heavyweight championship." Eddie Guerrero's music started playing, and Eddie rode his low-rider out onto the entrance ramp. Eddie got out and rolled into the ring. Then, a gong sounded, and The Undertaker walked out and got into the ring. He took off his jacket and hat, then got into his signature boxing stance.

Eddie ran towards 'Taker, and 'Taker big-booted Eddie. Eddie got back up, but before the match could continue, Degeneration X's theme song started to play, and Shawn Michaels and Triple H walked down the ramp, sliding into the ring. Then, D-X , and the team of 'Taker and Eddie began attacking each other. Eddie suplexed Triple H, while 'Taker clotheslined Shawn. Shawn got up and gave 'Taker a clothesline of his own, and Triple H got on top of 'Taker and started punching him, as he had slammed Eddie into the mat from the top rope. Eddie slowly got up, but before the fight could progress, Kane's theme song played throughout the ring, and both Kane and Big Show ran out to the ring and attacked all four of the wrestlers already in the ring, taking them all down pretty swiftly. Kane took down Shawn Michaels with a choke slam over the top rope down to the ground, and Big Show took down both Eddie and Triple H with a double chokeslam. They both took down Undertaker with a double chokeslam. Paul Heyman ran out to the entrance ramp. "Kane, Big Show get out of the ring! I didn't set up this match for you to interfere. The same goes for you too, D-X!", he yelled. D-X, who were out of the ring, were talking. "I have decided that the main event for The Great American Bash will be D-X, Eddie Guerrero, and The Undertaker taking on Big Show and Kane, in a No-Holds-Barred handicap match. And tonight, it will be Big Show versus Eddie Guerrero in Hell In A Cell, with The Undertaker as the special guest referee," Paul announced. The crowd cheered in approval. Big Show turned around and got into the ring, wanting to attack Eddie, but D-X pulled Eddie out of the ring. Big Show turned towards the Deadman, who was still laying down. He picked up 'Taker, and gave him a chokeslam, then left the ring. Eddie got into the ring, and helped 'Taker up. The Deadman grabbed the microphone.

"Big Show, get back out here. The match starts now," 'Taker said. Big Show walked back down the ramp, and got into the ring. The Cell lowered around the ring, and the match began. Big Show big-booted Eddie, and picked him up, getting ready to chokeslam him. 'Taker all of a sudden gave Big Show a low blow, getting back at him for his earlier attack. Eddie DDT'd Big Show and dragged him under the lowest turnbuckle, then dropkicked Big Show's head into the turnbuckle. He then slammed Big Show's head into the cell, and the cell fell on all of them. D-X ran out and lifted some of the carnage off of Eddie, while 'Taker moved some debris from atop him, and stood up. The Big Show was still down. Most of the cell had landed on him. Medics ran out to put him on a stretcher, and left. 'Taker told the announcer that the match was a no-contest, and left.


End file.
